Too Quiet
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: (Chapter 4 updated) Jacques has always been the quiet one in the 12th Unit, but what happens if he found something in a certain knight? JacquesChris Reviews Welcome
1. Chris in Caleria?

**Too Quiet**

**By R2K2J**

Summary: Jacques has always been the quiet one in the 12th Unit, but what happens if he found something in a certain knight? JacquesChris

Warning: Pairing that may go wrong, again.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN 3! STOP ASKING ME!

Note: In my mind, Chris is always wearing her traveling clothes. This will be reflected upon throughout the fic.

**0**

**Chapter 1: Chris in Caleria?**

**0**

Caleria, a prosperous town that was used for both commerce and military. That was in the old days, during the Second Fire Bringer War. It was yet another normal day in this town. Ace was settling up accounts, Queen was stuck with paperwork, Joker was drunk and Geddoe had business to tend to. It was a mystery to the 12th Unit about Geddoe's businesses. But hey, the Unit doesn't mind.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF!" Ace yelled when he looked at another bill. It had the number 900,000 and the word potch written on it. "What did we spend 900,000 potch on!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you keep spending our money on women?"

"Hey, I spend my money for a good cause. It's that goddamn Joker who spends it on beer all the time! And then you wanted me to buy a present for Geddoe's birthday that you said would be a good idea but then he didn't get the message and buying Aila something that wasn't of use to us!" Ace exclaimed.

"Where's Jacques, anyway? I haven't seen him for a while." Queen asked.

"Who cares? He's probably up another tree again."

**0**

Indeed he was. Jacques, the most quiet member of the Holy Harmonia Southern Frontier Defense Force's 12th Unit, was sharpening his arrows while in a laid back position. Believe it or not, the tree he was perched on was right in the middle of the town.

_'Hmm… nothing unusual happening today.'_ He thought to himself. But he was wrong. From the tree, he could see anything.

**0**

"Borus, what do you make of this?" a woman asked, putting her sword back into its place.

"I don't know, Lady Chris. I think you did the job quite well. I don't think anyone could have defeated the monster just now." Borus Redrum, one of the Six Mighty Zexen Knights, along with the knight captain Chris Lightfellow, said. They were right on the Mountain Path, after defeating the treacherous monster, the twin-head snake.

"I think I may have exhausted myself. Where's the nearest town?" Chris asked, nearly woozy.

"Well, I think it is Caleria, just down that road, milady. I'll get you to the inn straight away. You do need rest." Borus said. The knight was glad he had accepted the job of following Chris during her training, although he had warned her numerous times of the dangers and staying away from Brass Castle too long, being the captain.

"Thank you, Borus." Then the two walked along the road down the mountain and found themselves at the town.

**0**

Back to our tree-loving archer from the 12th Unit. As he used a rock to sharpen his arrows, he looked up and saw the town. '_Nothing out of the ordinary… people are shopping, kids are playing, Chris is in Caleria…'_ he went back to sharpening his arrows. Then he looked up again. "Chris is in Caleria?" he said to himself. He got off his laid-back position and slid down the tree. Then he started walking back to the headquarters where Ace and Queen are.

**0**

"Hmm… if I remember right, this is where the Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force are." Chris said, wiping sweat off her head. She and Borus had a long trip, and I mean LONG trip, from the Mountain Path to this place.

"Well, the inn's right across. I'll obtain lodging. I might suggest you walk around here, Lady Chris."

"Of course, Borus." As he ran to the inn, Chris took the time to do what Borus had suggested. _'Well, this town is as lively as ever.'_ Chris thought as she was walking. She could see various shops, few merchants trying to sell their goods for a few or more potch and children are playing on the road chasing one another.

_'This is a sight I would never have seen in Brass Castle…'_ she thought.

"Well, if it isn't Chris Lightfellow!" a woman's voice said. Chris turned around and saw three particular people that she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Queen! Jacques! Ace! It's been a while." Chris said.

"So what're you doing here, Chris?" Ace asked, curious.

"Well, I'm currently on a training mission and I'm going all over the Grasslands, Harmonia and Zexen to do that. Borus is trying to obtain lodging from the inn. Right now, I'm going to rest. I'm tired. And tomorrow I'm off to Mount Senai." She explained.

"Well, good luck to you and Borus." Queen said as she patted Chris' shoulder. She and Ace then went back to HQ, leaving Jacques with Chris.

"Where is Geddoe, Jacques? I didn't see him with you three."

"He has business to attend to. He always says that. We don't know what business it is." He said. At that exact moment, Borus came in the picture.

"Lady Chris, I was lucky that the inn had one room left."

"That's good, Borus. Let us see to our rooms." She said as she and Borus left for the inn, leaving Jacques behind.

"She looked beautiful," he said to himself.

**0**

To Be Continued 

**0**

Whoever thinks this pairing is weird please tell me. No flames allowed, though.


	2. Borus Oversleeps and More Weirdness

Too Quiet 

By R2K2J

Summary: Jacques has always been the quiet one in the 12th Unit, but what happens if he found something in a certain knight? JacquesChris

Warning: Pairing that may go wrong, again.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN 3! STOP ASKING ME!

Note: In my mind, Chris is always wearing her travelling clothes. This will be reflected upon throughout the fic.

Quote of the day: This is like the tale of a girl I like in school. I try to get close to her to talk to her, but her friends are always around her.

**0**

**Chapter 2: Borus Oversleeps and More Weirdness**

**0**

It was already nighttime in Caleria. Jacques thought time flied when he was having fun. But he didn't have any fun at all, since he spends his time up a tree. Anyway, Jacques decided to… watch over Chris, if that was okay with Geddoe.

He reached Chris' room and was about to open the door to it before a very enraged Ace, who was still complaining about the potch thing, interrupted him. Poor Ace. He had hell to deal with.

"JACQUES! There you are! Where did you go? We needed your help and off you go up a tree. Why I oughta!" Ace said as he rolled his hand into a fist and was about to throw a punch at Jacques. But at the right time, the door next to him opened, revealing the inn's newest guest, Chris.

"What's all this noise about?" the Silver Maiden asked the mercenaries.

"Ah, Lady Chris, sorry about that. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything. I was just all worked up with my job." Ace said in a forgiving tone, and soon left the corridor. Jacques watched as he left and then turned to Chris.

"And what may you be doing here?" she asked, in a near angry tone. And to that, Borus, who happened to be in the room across Chris', came out to intervene.

"Is there a problem, Lady Chris?" he asked his captain.

"No, no problems here." Jacques turned to Borus answered for her. He then turned back to Chris.

"Well, good night, 'Lady' Chris." He said with confidence he had never had, but still in monotone. He then walked down the corridor down the staircase to the tavern.

"What was that all about, milady?" Borus asked.

"I don't know, but there's something I like about him." She said, with a smile. She then went back into her room and Borus did likewise.

**0**

Since Jacques wasn't much of a drinker, he just stuck around the tavern, just sitting and minding his own business. It took more than guts to try and even talk to Chris Lightfellow the Silver Maiden without croaking or stuttering. He sat, thinking what would happen tomorrow. That was until a certain captain came in. Coming back from his 'business trip' so called, Geddoe saw Jacques sitting alone in the tavern. He decided to join the youngster.

"Well, you're very active today." He said sarcastically, as he promptly ordered a beer from the barkeeper.

"…" Jacques didn't say a word to his captain. He decided to keep this to himself. He looked down on the floor as if he noticed something.

"I used to get into a problem like this. I used to have a woman." Then Jacques looked up at that statement.

"………What happened?" he asked.

"Had to let her go. Didn't like her attitude at all."

"Is this what you always do to women?" he asked.

"Jacques, I've killed 3 girlfriends, and many lovers. Queen wanted me to get married, but who would want to marry an 112 year-old man?" he said, snickering at the thought and sipping his beer.

"…" Jacques then went silent. "Just hope tomorrow goes on okay…" he then said. He had an instinct that more weirdness was about to happen the next day.

**0**

Morning came in the most worst of all ways. It was raining, heavily. Despite the heavy rain, Chris had a good night's sleep. As she came out to wake up Borus, when she opened her room door, she came across the most unlikely man to ever be at her doorstep.

"Jacques? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"…I'm only looking out of the window…" he said, all monotone. Yes, he's normal.

"Well, you can accompany me to wake up Borus. He doesn't like it when anybody wakes him up." She went straight on. Jacques turned to follow her.

**0**

"Well, this is a scene you don't see every day." Chris said after opening the door. Borus was sprawled all over his bed, as if he had been drinking. But Chris never recalled Borus drinking anything last night.

"What's going on?" The voice of an ever-busy captain said, as he went in. He closely examined the motionless body on the bed closely. "Looks like another case of oversleeping." That was when the anvil dropped on the Silver Maiden's head. Not literal.

"I wonder if this works." Chris said. Then she picked up Borus' armour and threw it on him. This was literal. But Borus never even woke up.

"Uh… what am I supposed to do with you…? Geddoe, would you like to accompany me to Mount Senai?" Chris asked.

"Wish I could, Chris, but I still have some business to attend to. Wait, I know. Jacques, you take her." He said as he turned to the silent one.

"…Okay…" he said.

"That was easy as I thought. Jacques, I want you to take her to Mount Senai. You're responsible for anything that happens to Chris. You will treat her with the respect she deserves. If she asks for a tissue, you give it to her. If she asks for your shirt, you give it to her. You got that?" Jacques just nodded.

"Okay, that's settled." Chris said as she left Borus' room and the inn itself. Jacques then looked at Geddoe.

"Why me?" Jacques asked his captain.

"Because you're the only one who's not busy." That was when another anvil dropped on his head. Not literal again.

"Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes…" Geddoe then left the room, leaving the silence to Jacques. "But… why me?"

**0**

To Be Continued 

**0**


	3. An Attack on Jacques!

Too Quiet 

By R2K2J

Summary: Jacques has always been the quiet one in the 12th Unit, but what happens if he found something in a certain knight? JacquesChris

Warning: Pairing that may go wrong, again.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN 3! STOP ASKING ME!

Note: In my mind, Chris is always wearing her travelling clothes. This will be reflected upon throughout the fic.

Quote of the day: Never call yourself king of anything. Someone will actually stab you for it.

_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody to call my own._

Akon - Lonely

**0**

**Chapter 3: An Attack on Jacques!**

**0**

Jacques never expected this to happen. Sure, the job he was given was simple. Protect the knight captain during her training mission and that was it. But the question was, why him? If it were Ace or Queen or Geddoe than anyone would've understood, but Jacques?

Complaints aside, Jacques stood by Chris as the mercenaries sent her off. As they said their goodbyes, the both of them walked off, back to the treacherous Mountain Path.

**0**

"Hmm… what the?" Our ever-sleepy knight said as he found his armour piled on his back.

"Ah, so you're awake, Sir Borus. We all thought you were unconscious!" Queen, who had been sitting in the room for hours already, said as the knight woke.

"Wha…? Where am I? Where's Lady Chris?"

"She just left without you." This statement enraged the knight.

"WHAT!" The shouts of the knight could be heard from even the other side of Caleria.

"Relax, would you?" Queen said, with a smile. "She didn't go out alone. She's got Jacques by her side. He knows what he's doing."

"That's what I'm worried about. I hope Chris is okay…"

**0**

After spending a few hours fighting off monsters and just walking to Mount Senai, dusk had fallen. They made a pit stop in the middle of the road where they set up camp. Chris was sitting near the fire. Tired after the walk, she decided to camp in the spot. Jacques still had to get firewood and food for the Silver Maiden, and still abided by the camping spot Chris chose. He had just returned to the camp to see her, half-asleep. She nearly slept when she caught sight of her temporary companion, carrying the wood and a couple of dead rabbits.

"What took you so long?" Chris asked, sounding cranky in her sleepy mode.

"…I was off hunting rabbits. They're hard to find at night." He replied, not wasting time shaving the dead rabbit's fur, placing it on a stick and cooking it. Chris just stared at the rabbits being cooked and then started thinking about Jacques. _'Why does he have this silent nature in him?'_ Chris wondered. The only sound was the fire crackling. Then she broke the silence.

"Jacques, why do I not see you smile? It seems that you never smile at all." Chris asked. Jacques was perplexed with the question but didn't have the emotion to show it. Then he replied, in his own voice and tone.

"That's because I have nothing to smile to, for, at or about." Chris was surprised. He never knew a man who never smiled in his life.

"There must be something you can tell me, Jacques. Obviously there is something you are hiding from everyone." She said, feeling sorry for the man. It took another moment's silence before Jacques spoke.

"I really don't want to discuss it. Maybe another time." He said. Jacques then gave Chris the cooked rabbit.

"Why don't you want to tell me about it?" Chris asked, gnawing on her food. The hunter started to get irritated.

"I don't want to. That's all."

"Please, you can tell me."

"I said that's all." He said, now in a much stern tone, looking at her. This silenced Chris and backed her off. This was the first time ever the knight Captain was forced to keep quiet by someone lower than her. "Sorry…" Jacques apologised.

"It's okay. Obviously, I am poking into one of your personal matters." Chris said and finished her meal. "Well, then, I'm off to bed. Good night, Jacques." Then Chris dusted off part of the road and went to sleep.

"Good luck trying to feel comfortable at night." Jacques said.

**0**

Jacques couldn't get any sleep at all that night. He was thinking about the question Chris had asked earlier.

_Jacques, why do I not see you smile?_

The words kept ringing in his head.

_I've got nothing to smile to._

His answer was in his head. Maybe he should have been more prudent with his words. He turned his head to the knight captain. The night was very cold. He saw Chris shivering. Jacques took off his blue coat and wrapped it around her. Now he was wearing a black singlet and then he was the one who started to shiver. What he didn't know was that Chris had noticed him do this. Her eyes could see what Jacques just did, and whatever he's doing.

_'Well, that was uncalled for.'_ Chris thought as she went back sleep.

**0**

Chris stirred from her slumber, still wrapped with Jacques' blue coat. She got up from her position and noticed that the hunter was missing. As she turned her head to various directions, she couldn't find him. She picked up her sword, took off the coat and took it with her. Then she went straight ahead from where she was.

"Hmm… where could he be…!" Then she saw Jacques, lying down chest-first on the ground. She ran to him. When she reached him, she found he was only unconscious. "Jacques, wake up!" She shouted, but it was no use. He was really unconscious.

"…What…h-h…happened…?" Chris heard the voice and saw Jacques stirring from his unconsciousness.

"Jacques! You're alive!" Chris said with much glee in her tone.

"Of course I'm alive. What do you think I was? Dead?" he said, monotonous as always.

"Who did this to you?" Chris asked as Jacques slowly got up, with unknown anger bestowed on him.

"I'll get him. No, I'll get them." He said. Chris looked perplexed.

"Who?"

"The 14th Unit, that's who. The lot ambushed me. They said if I wanted a rematch, I'd have to go to Mount Senai to do that. Good thing that's the direction we're going." He picked up his dropped bow gun and arrows. Chris helped by putting his coat back on him. "Let's go." Chris nodded and walked in the direction of the place.

Now their next stop was Mount Senai. What perils lie for the duo?

**0**

**To Be Continued**

**0**


	4. Mt Senai, the Fight against Elaine

Too Quiet 

By R2K2J

Summary: Jacques has always been the quiet one in the 12th Unit, but what happens if he found something in a certain knight? JacquesChris

Warning: Pairing that may go wrong, again.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUIKODEN 3! STOP ASKING ME!

Note: In my mind, Chris is always wearing her travelling clothes. This will be reflected upon throughout the fic.

Quote of the day: Know your enemy the way you know your friends.

_Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody to call my own._

Akon – Lonely

Recommended song: Obsession by Frankie J and Baby Bash.

**0**

**Chapter 4: Mt Senai, the Fight against Elaine**

**0**

Their trip to Mount Senai had been mostly quiet. A few creatures had attacked them but still peaceful nonetheless. The attack on Jacques was enough to stir his temper to a level that even he doesn't know of.

After only a few hours of walking and climbing the mountain itself, they finally reached their destination.

"I thought I'd only be here for training, but it seems I've caught myself in a grudge match." Chris said as she headed up.

"Chris, all I want you to do is to just be careful. That's it." Jacques said as he walked forward. Chris knew he had a score to settle, but she didn't know she was supposed to be part of it. As the duo kept walking deeper into the mountains, Chris got a bit frightened. The crevasses were deep enough to kill someone so she made sure she watched her step. As they went across rope bridges, the last thing they needed were confounded monsters behind them. But moreover, it was a rather peaceful trek. A few moments later, they found themselves at the entrance to the fake altar, commonly known as the 'insect-handler's altar' or to few, it was known as the 'Flame Champion's altar'. That was in the past. Now it was just a plain-looking altar with no significance whatsoever.

**0**

Chris looked up to see virtually nothing but an entrance. "Is this the place, Jacques?" she asked. He only nodded, as he started walking into the tunnel. But Chris tugged his arm.

"What?" he asked her.

"What if we were walking right into a trap?"

"Duke? Setting a trap? He's not the sharpest tool in the shed." He continued to walk but Chris just pulled him back.

"We can't be too careful. If we just walk in, we might set off something that could drop on our heads or stab us and kill us all!" Jacques just sighed. He never thought of that, really. He looked ahead of him, sighing again.

"Fine," he looked at Chris and said, "Chris, I'm sorry for suggesting this, but can you be a decoy?" The Silver Maiden looked at the man. She looked curious for a moment but completely understood what he had in mind.

"Ok… what will you be doing?" she asked. He thought for a moment. Then all he could do was sigh, again.

"You'll see." Chris went ahead with the plan. She walked into the tunnel leaving Jacques. As soon as she left, he stood there, sighed again and said, "What am I going to do?"

**0**

Chris walked with courage through the tunnel. The tunnel was straight, no forks or anything, nothing but empty tunnel. As soon as she came out of it, she looked at the surroundings. "Nothing here." Truly, there was nothing, just the fake altar, a bridge leading to it and another crevasse, a huge one at that. There was nobody here. She crossed the bridge. Then she heard footsteps, coming from the altar area. From the altar revealed one of the 14th Unit's very own, Elaine.

"Elaine. I should have known you'd be here. Looks like your boss is too scared to reveal his face, I presume?" she teased.

"Duke didn't come."

"What?" Chris said. "Why isn't he here?"

"He had another plan. His initial plan was to beat Jacques here. But he's decided to let me take care of things. And things start with you, Chris Lightfellow." At that, Elaine drew her sword and started charging. Chris had enough time to draw her sword and repel Elaine's attack. She kept attacking. Then it was Chris' turn to attack. She charged, blow after blow she dealt. But Elaine got the first hit when she parried Chris' attack and slashing her in the face. Chris backed away for a bit but pressed on. The fight continued until Chris managed to make Elaine lose her sword. Then she placed the tip of her sword right at Elaine's neck.

"It's over." She said. But Elaine didn't look or sound scared. In fact, she was actually laughing in a seductive way. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, not knowing that Elaine was about to brandish a knife. Without warning, Chris took a full stab right at her stomach. "Ah…!" she squealed. A few seconds later, she fell, blood oozing from her wound.

"Now it's over." She said, sheathing her knife. She picked up her sword and then walked over to the corpse. Elaine sighed. "Looks like Chris Lightfellow will be no more…"

**0**

Jacques couldn't help but to go find Chris. She'd been gone for much longer than he had expected. Like Chris said earlier, the place could be booby trapped so he made sure of it. There was nothing. '_Well, I could just walk through this stupid tunnel...!'_ His thoughts stopped when he saw Elaine about to finish off Chris. He quickly took out his bow gun, aimed and quickly fired.

Elaine saw the arrow and quickly dodged, falling in the process. Jacques took this time to get himself across the bridge, which he did. When he got across, he tended to Chris. "Chris? Are you okay?" No response. He asked the same thing, at the same time shaking her. Still nothing.

"She's dead." Elaine, who got up after her fall, said. Jacques quickly turned his attention to the woman, armed with his bow gun.

"What did you do to her?" he said, in a sullen manner.

"Stabbed her. By now, she should have lost enough blood that could prove fatal to her." She snickered, and then she sheathed her sword. "So are you going to shoot me or not?" The thought had eluded Jacques. But he wasn't one to kill. Instead, he just aimed right at Elaine's head.

"I'm giving you three seconds to leave this place immediately. If by that time's done and you're still not out of here, then I shoot you." The bland threat didn't scare her for one second, but she knew she had a life. She quickly ran while Jacques was counting. "1…" she was halfway across the bridge, his bow gun aiming still. "…2…" she was near the tunnel and by then she was out, but Jacques shot an arrow just for the fun of it all. Then she realised Chris was still dying, so he immediately went back to her. Grasping the situation, he pushed part of Chris' clothing to reveal the wound.

_'The cut's pretty deep…'_ he pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the bleeding stopped, but he had nothing to cover the wound with. He had to think of something quick. _'Caleria's too far from here… I know! Le Buque! That's near. Maybe Iku can help me…'_

**0**

Chris had regained her consciousness. She didn't know what had gone on. That was until she found she was being hauled on the back of her companion.

"J…Jacques…? What has happened…?" Jacques looked back to see the knight's eyes half-open.

"Good. You're alive. Thank goddess for that." He said, still running to his destination.

"W…where are we going?" she asked. She looked at her glove to see a bit of blood on the index finger. Then she looked down at her stomach. That was where her unclosed wound was. She couldn't help but to faint again.

"Chris? Chris? Don't faint on me. Talk to me!" Jacques exclaimed. No sound. "Damn!" _'Hope I get to Le Buque quick…"_

**0**

To Be Continued 

**0**

Sorry it took so long to update! I needed time to think (and I just got my exam results) Sorry if it's too short too.

Spoiler: Ayame, Duke, Elaine, Hugo, Beecham, Lucia, Fubar, Sgt. Joe, Thomas, Cecile and a few others will be in the next few chapters. Also, I don't know how far it is from Mt. Path to Karaya Village. See ya!


End file.
